


Angels Forever

by TosMichiyo



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Guardian Angels, Angst with a Happy Ending, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-10
Updated: 2019-02-10
Packaged: 2019-10-25 13:04:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,797
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17725709
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TosMichiyo/pseuds/TosMichiyo
Summary: Humans could make mistakes, but celestial beings were considered to be perfect and flawless. Until suddenly they were not and an error occurred.That day Tom and Harry’s life as Guardian Angels change forever as they are assigned to watch over each other instead.





	Angels Forever

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Wiegenlied](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wiegenlied/gifts).



> This piece was inspired by Moonlight-Modoki's art(check it out below, it is such a beautiful piece of fanart <3!)  
> This is gifted to her, because this fanfic wouldn't exist without her! Sorry that it took so long and I hope you like what I did with it.  
> Many thanks to Sketch for betareading it <3!

**Angels Forever** :

There was another dimension alongside those of the humans. One which few believed and even fewer had seen in their short life span.

In this dimension the Angels exists. Archangels and Guardian Angels. According to the Bible, they were celestial beings which protected and guided humans in their life.

Harry had been a Guardian Angel for many centuries now, witnessing the unfortunate fall of mankind, time after time. Without knowledge it seemed like the humans were losing their minds and they ended up killing each other.

A few bright human souls had tried to set the path straight, but it always seemed like God had other plans.

Harry didn't think that his life would ever change. He loved doing his job of watching over his assigned human their whole life, seeing them grow and face their struggles. Or sometimes life was too hard and they would give up, the light in their souls becoming but a small flickering flame.

He loved humans and the strengths they often possessed even in their darkest moments. But today his whole life had spiralled out of control. It shouldn’t be possible for something like that to happen, but it did.

What had happened was truly unheard of. Harry thought as he stared at the other angel inside the room. Just a few seconds ago the Goblet had spit out names of Guardian Angels instead of humans.

The brown-haired angel who was named Tom was also staring at him, but with something like irritation. Or maybe hatred was the better word, even though angels were not capable of such a negative emotion.

“Surely this mistake can be fixed.” Tom snarled as he glanced away from him and fixed his glare on Albus Dumbledore, his wings flexing.

Harry withheld his sigh, knowing it would only agitate the other further. But he too didn't understand what had gone wrong. Had the Goblet made a mistake by assigning them? It had never happened before though, so why them?

Guardian Angels were supposed to watch and protect humans, but not other celestial beings… Angels were perfectly capable of looking after themself and didn't need any protection.

And yet here they were, not being assigned humans, but each other. Harry didn’t know what to think of having Tom as his new protector and also the one he needs to protect.

Albus eyed the both of them as he leaned back. “It is quite a problem, but it cannot be undone, as both of you are aware.”

Harry blinked as suddenly Tom strode forward and now he could feel anger radiating from the other Guardian Angel. From the look on Albus's face he didn't seem bothered with it.

But Harry was, because such a negative emotion was unbecoming of a pure being. Tom was still relatively new to this but from what he heard Tom was one of the worst guardian angels to exist, along with Severus. Therefor he already loathed the idea of being bonded with him...

“You can fix this,” Tom snarled. “And you will because in no way will I be stuck for an eternity with him!”

Harry flinched at the cold words and the hateful look thrown his way. Tom seemed murderous and he couldn't remember ever seeing him like this before.  

Tom turned, his white feathered wings folded neatly at his sides, as he walked past him. Harry watched him but Tom never once looked at him. It was as if he wasn't worth his attention and oddly enough it hurt. No one had ever treated him this way before.

Harry looked at Albus when he heard the elder angel sigh. “I am sorry for this, Harry.”

Albus looked tired as their eyes met. Harry inclined his head. All of them knew that once you were assigned to someone, it was till the end of their life.

Since angels existed outside the realm of time known by men, they could exist forever, unless they wished to pass on. But that rarely happened.

Harry raised his head again, seeing Albus smile at him. Something was off though.

Harry didn't question him; instead he said his goodbyes and left in search of his Guardian Angel. And didn't that sound odd.

He found Tom standing on a roof building in the human world, staring at the blue-greyish sky above London. It was going to rain soon; Harry could feel it in the air. He landed and folded his wings neatly at his sides.

Tom glanced over his shoulder at him for one second. “We better make the best of it.” Harry said as he walked closer, but Tom seemed to ignore him and he stopped his approach as he stared at the other’s back.

“We haven't really met before. My name is Harry.” Harry said and then stayed silent, seeing no indication that Tom had even heard him. The first drops of rain started to fall and Harry could feel them landing on his wings and his skin, but his attention was solely on Tom.

“I know.” Tom muttered bitterly.

Harry didn't have any idea how they would ever get along, but they were now stuck with each other. He sighed and carded a hand through his already messy hair, still staring at Tom’s back, hoping that Tom would at least acknowledge him.

His whole world had come crashing down because of this error and Tom didn’t even seem to care... “Right…” Harry muttered. “I will leave you alone then…”

When he said those words and started to walk away he saw that Tom hadn’t moved in the slightest. This bothered him, a lot. As if he truly meant nothing for the other, but Harry knew it was no use staying here when it was obvious Tom didn’t want him near.

If this was his new future he already hated it. He had at least tried to get along, but Tom didn’t even seem to like his company. Though admittedly Harry didn’t really like his either, but at least he was putting in some effort.

Harry had a special place for all the humans he had once watched over in his heart and he even loved the other angels with his whole being, but Tom had always been different. From the first moment they had met, there had been a barrier between the two of them, making them avoid each other.

It was odd and even Albus hadn’t known what it could be, except maybe their souls had met before and their relationship had been hostile.

Realising that he was being foolish in hoping that Tom would at least look at him, Harry turned around and flew away, trying to ignore the awful feeling inside of him.

When Tom heard the flapping of wings he cast a glance over his shoulder, seeing Harry fly away again. He had acted as a bastard and he wanted to undo the damage done, but he couldn’t find the words to stop Harry from leaving.

And when he was left alone again with his thoughts, he could only think that he was screwed.

* * *

Harry told himself it was an automatic response. In fact it might be. When he got assigned a new human, he always stayed with them, no matter what. That was their duty as Guardian Angels.

Even when a voice inside his mind kept repeating that Tom didn’t need anyone to look over him, he found himself trailing after the other angel. It was totally unnecessary and he was wasting time, not that he had anything better to do but still.

Angelic beings couldn’t die or get hurt. Only if they chose to pass on and walk through the Veil would their souls be released from their duties and they would be reborn again. The Veil was what connected their worlds after all.

But it rarely happened that angels would pick that path. Harry had only known one Guardian Angel who had chosen that path.

And now after years and years of being a Guardian Angel Harry started to think about it. It was an easy way out to pick that path and fix this mess.

Slightly troubled by his thoughts he found himself following Tom, wanting to make sure the other was happy. Odd feelings started to get in his way, created by their souls being slowly intertwined.

It was all new for both of them and yet Tom seemed the same as usual. He would wander through the cities of the human world, briefly enjoying all the beautiful views it had to offer. From the pyramids to the Eiffel Tower and the Great Wall in China. Never really a talker, but Harry could see those eyes lit up when he saw something amazing. It warmed him to see the tiniest of smiles on Tom’s face and sometimes Harry wanted to be Tom’s reason to smile.

Despite his avoiding nature, Tom wasn’t fooled either. He knew he was being followed and sometimes in amidst the humans and their Guardian Angels their eyes would meet. Tom never looked shocked to see him, but he seemed to accept his presence. They rarely spoke, because Harry didn’t know what to say and Tom…

Well, Harry had no idea what went through his mind, sadly. With the humans it was easy, because he could read their minds; know what troubled their very souls. But he couldn’t read Tom or any other angel.

Harry considered that if Tom didn’t like him following him around, he would tell him so.

And so he kept following him, watching his expressions intensely and his feelings grew. But even then he could not read Tom completely. It was as if always there was another layer hiding underneath the ones he saw fading away.

* * *

  
He was following him… Tom couldn’t believe it but Harry was following him. The one all of the angels looked up to in one way or another.

And honestly who wouldn’t look up to him. His beautiful white feathered wings, mixing perfectly with his black untameable hair and those eyes that reminded him of grass swaying in the wind during Spring.

But they were worlds apart even though they were both Guardian Angels. Fate must hate him to pair him together with Harry. To pair him with the one he hated at first sight, but as the years went by Tom had grown to admire the other angel and his hatred slowly faded. There was an easy going air around Harry and he was always smiling so brightly, loving every creature fully and equally.

Tom couldn’t understand why Harry would follow him, him of all people. It was a waste of his time and yet Harry didn’t stop. He could often feel those emerald eyes on him and he was sometimes too scared to look. Scared that it would only be his imagination and Harry wouldn’t be there at all.

But it was never his imagination and Harry was always there. It made him feel warm and cared for. Especially as he was still relatively new to this all. Tom didn’t completely understand his feelings, but he knew that he was frightened because of them.

He admired Harry, but there was something else lingering down deep inside of him.

Something that he didn’t want to admit. Not even when Harry kept following him silently and Tom wasted any opportunities he had in speaking his mind. It wouldn’t change anything if he said those things out loud…

Harry was just doing his job, nothing else. It was their duty to watch over each other now. It wasn’t as if he even mattered to him. He was just one of the many who Harry cared for…

It was foolish and selfish that he wanted Harry to be his, and his alone…

* * *

It was one day when Tom was in Hyde Park inside London, that everything changed for the worse.  
  
Harry had been following him like always, when Tom turned to face him and spoke. “Why are you even following me?” His tone was cold and his blue eyes hard.  
  
Harry opened his mouth and closed it again as he realised that maybe Tom was bothered by his presence, even if he hadn’t shown it. “You truly have nothing better to do, Harry?”  
  
“I have been assigned to you.” Harry said as he moved closer, staring into Tom’s blue eyes. He hoped to understand what had caused this sudden outburst. It had been a little more than one week since the error.  
  
Tom let out a broken laugh as he spoke. “Of course… Your duty right.” Tom looked away, observing the humans and their assigned angels move through their daily life.  
  
Harry silently followed his gaze, not knowing what to say. Because Tom was right. Yes, it was his duty now to watch over him, but the way the other angel said it made it sound… wrong.  
  
“You know I miss watching over the humans and watch how they struggle with everything, even the smallest insignificant things.” Tom muttered with a frown. “Humans are quite interesting creatures, after all.”  
  
Harry looked at Tom when he said those words, feeling his soul tense. The meaning of the words were clear. And that was the reason why Tom always went down to the human world, he wasn’t interested in angels, but humans had certainly piqued his interest. And Tom missed that…  
  
Admittedly Harry missed it as well, but he was trying to make the best of their unique situation.  
  
“You are a perfect being, Harry. And stupidly you are wasting your time.” Tom said and their eyes met once more.  
  
“I am not...” Harry started, wondering how he could tell Tom that it was his duty but also something else what drove him. “I am sorry.” He eventually ended up apologizing. For what he had no idea, but he just didn’t know what he had done wrong. Maybe he shouldn’t have followed Tom all this time… Maybe that was the mistake he had made.  
  
If only Tom told him what went on inside his mind, or maybe he just hated him in general. “Do you hate me that much?” Harry asked softly, almost scared of the reply he would get, but right now he needed to know.  
  
“You are so full of yourself, so high and mighty. Dumbledore’s favoured angel even and everyone loves you.” Tom said with a mocking laugh, which made Harry feel small. “No, of course I don’t. Who could effectively hate someone like you?”  
  
Harry’s eyes narrowed at Tom’s words, mostly because he had no idea if Tom was saying those things out of spite, or maybe envy. And even worse the words were heavily laced with sarcasm…

“Fine, you are nothing but a cold-hearted bastard anyway. Who would even want to watch over you?” He snarled as he turned around and flew away from the other angel and the human realm.   

With the distance growing between the two of them, Harry felt lost and cold all of a sudden. He resisted the urge to go back, knowing it was indeed foolish to remain with Tom. Besides he couldn’t take his words back now, even though he wanted to. He shouldn’t have reacted the way he did.  
  
And for the first time in his angel life, Harry really thought about crossing over and starting anew. It felt stupid, because it was like he was running away and that wasn’t like him.

But maybe that was better to deal with than this mess he was in right now.  
  
Tom stood there watching Harry fly away. He gritted his teeth, wanting to go after him. To try and explain his feelings, but he could hardly understand them himself. Harry’s parting words had hit a little too close to home. He was a cold-hearted bastard, especially in comparison to the other angels.  
  
Tom sighed as he cast his gaze down. Maybe Harry would never return now and the thought disturbed him a lot.

* * *

Harry once again started to follow Tom after a few days, unable to resist it. But in their continued silence, many words remained unspoken. They only greeted each other and sometimes asked if the other was doing fine, some days they spoke about the place they were, but the important words remain unsaid. And neither spoke about the argument they had the last time, not daring to bring it up.  

And not long thereafter Harry’s decision had been made. It would be better if one of them would cross over, freeing the other of this unwanted fate.

He even started to like Tom's company but it changed nothing. Tom’s crude words were kind of refreshing once he got used to it and as long as they weren't meant for him.  
  
Neither of them had wanted or asked for this. And it was time to fix this mess, before it got worse. They couldn’t be bound together for eternity, especially as Tom wished to watch and guide humans souls and not be stuck with a Guardian Angel, who didn’t know when to give up. Tom’s words, not his.

Besides Harry had been a Guardian Angel for so long and since Tom had just started Harry believed it to be fair that he should be the one to pass over and be reborn.

It was time and Harry had made peace with his decision. There was no need to tell Tom; honestly he didn't know how to tell it to him. So Harry asked Albus to let him know when the deed was done. Maybe Tom would even feel it, because there had been a connection starting to form between their souls.

Maybe Tom would feel it when he passed through the Veil and Harry wondered if Tom would scream and rage. If he did, Harry wouldn’t be there to calm him down and hold him.

Harry realised that even though he knew this was for the best, he was hesitating. The archway was in front of him and he only needed to walk through it. It was that simple, but why then?

Albus, Minerva, Horace and Sirius were watching him as they had just said their final goodbyes. Harry let out a deep sigh as he looked down at the ground underneath him. He took one step, his soul felt heavy as if unwilling to part and he glanced back up at the archway with a frown.

What was keeping him here?

“Harry? Are you really sure?” Sirius asked him, most likely seeing him hesitate and Harry couldn’t form a reply.

He gritted his teeth and slowly started shaking his head. No, he couldn’t stop now. His decision had been made, there was no turning back.

Green eyes closed as he took in a deep breath and flew forward, feeling the wind rush past him, surely messing up his hair and his wings.

He still felt something pulling him back, but he didn’t stop as he flew towards the archway.

* * *

Tom stopped and looked up at the blue sky. It was Spring in the human world. He liked it the most, because the air got warmer and flowers started to bloom again. The wonders of nature never seize to amaze him.

But now it felt different. Something felt wrong and he couldn’t pinpoint what it was exactly.

Tom had not seen Harry for a while now. Above there time didn’t exist, but his inner clock seemed to scream at him that Harry had not watched over him for a few days. It wasn’t odd for Harry to leave sometimes, especially after what he sometimes said. But Harry had never been away for this long.

Tom frowned as he glanced around Hyde Park, he saw humans with their Guardian Angels following them, but his one was nowhere in sight once more.

The feeling of wrongness and dread increased with every second that passed. It took Tom some time to realise that he hadn’t felt this in a long time.

But for what reason would he feel like this? There was nothing wrong, he was fine.

And then it hit him and blue eyes widened as his whole being froze. “No…” Tom whispered dejectedly. _Harry_. Something was happening with the one he was supposed to watch and their bond was warning him. It felt the same whenever one of the humans he had been assigned to were about to make a mistake or do something bad.

Tom didn’t waste any time and flew up, higher and higher. He followed the pull of their soul bond, to his Guardian Angel and the one he was supposed to protect.

“Please…” Tom begged quietly as he increased his pace. Luckily Angels never got tired and he quickly flew up into the other realm. Everything seemed to stop when he realised where Harry was and Tom froze once more.

Did he mean so little to Harry…?

Tom landed and the white clouds felt soft beneath his feet. The few angels that were there watched him worriedly. Tom knew if he could still cry, he would be crying now. Tears would flow down from his eyes and he would be screaming, tearing everything apart to stop this.

But if Harry wanted to leave… What use would it be to stop him?

Their bond would be severed and he would be assigned a human next. Order would be restored and the error fixed. But even as the thought crossed Tom’s mind, he knew he didn’t want it to be fixed.

No, he wanted Harry to stay. He wanted to have Harry watching over him, knowing he was cared and loved in the other’s presence. It was this selfish desire that drove Tom to move forward and enter the white building, even though he wasn’t granted access and they tried to stop him.

It only held one room, in the middle an archway that would make their souls cross over. And Harry… Harry was flying towards it.

“No!” Tom screamed before he even realised what he was doing he flew forward. But there was no way he could reach Harry in time. Harry was far too close to the dais and the Veil and he was too far gone.

Tom would only be able to watch as Harry flew through it and fade away. Tom clenched his hands into fists as he begged his soul to move faster, to somehow reach Harry in time even against all odds.

Tom felt relief flood through him when Harry flapped his wings and stopped just before the archway, the white curtain flowing gently in front of him.

No one moved or said anything. It was as if time itself had stopped and Tom watched Harry's back, seeing how tense he was as he landed in front of the Veil. From the corner of his eyes Tom saw Albus and the others leaving.

“Where do you think you are going?” Tom asked sharply, making Harry turn around and face him.

The other angel looked shocked, but Tom flew up to him, landing and grabbing Harry's wrist. He roughly pulled him away from the dais.

Tom didn't leave the building, because their next conversation needed to be in private, but he didn't like Harry standing so close to that Veil.

When he stopped near the door Tom gathered all his courage and faced the other angel. Harry was staring at his hand still clasped around Harry's wrist.

Tom gently let go and those green eyes looked up, confused. “Why? Why bother coming here, Tom?” Harry asked, desperation bleeding through his voice and their bond. Their brief touch had seemingly opened it more.

“You know why.” Tom stated softly as he slowly moved and wrapped his arms around Harry.

Tom felt him relax in his embrace and he let out a sigh when Harry hugged him. After years he finally felt utterly and completely at peace.

Tom smiled as he moved his head, placing his cheek against Harry's. “You do care…” Harry whispered softly against his ear, disbelief coursing through their bond as it fully opened.

Their souls so close to one another, their bond strengthened and their feelings mingled.

A fire was burning in both of them, but it didn't hurt them at all. In each other's embrace they felt warm and connected in ways they never felt before.

Their bonds with humans were nothing in comparison to the passion and love that shone bright in their very souls at this moment.

Tom tightened his grip, unwilling to let go of Harry and those amazing feelings of pure unconditional love.

Harry was softly laughing against his shoulder. “This is madness.” He said.

“No, I have seen madness and this isn't it.” Tom said as he pulled back and looked in Harry's eyes as he gently placed a hand on his cheek.

“I loathed and admired you from afar at the beginning, Harry. Part of me wanted to be perfect like you, but I can ne...”

“Tom, stop,” Harry interrupted him and Tom scowled briefly at him, but Harry continued unbothered by it. “You are perfect as you are. We are unique and you should never change who you are, Tom. For no one, not even me...”

Tom nodded slightly, thinking about those words. “Do you want to spend an eternity with me now?” Harry asked with a small grin.

Tom snorted and pulled Harry closer. “Forever would never be long enough. Just promise me you will never do something so stupid ever again.”

Harry laughed as he placed his forehead against Tom’s and closed his eyes with a content smile. “I promise, Tom. Besides I have a really capable Guardian Angel watching over me, so I have no doubt he would stop me.”

Tom smiled at Harry's serene expression as he also closed his eyes. The fire in them burned strong and they knew that as long as they were together, nothing could hurt them.

Tom thought that maybe fate didn't hate him after all.

* * *

 Back when the error occurred and Tom and Harry’s soul got bonded together because of them being Guardian Angels; neither had known how strong their connection would become.

They shared each other’s emotions and could communicate mentally easily. There was nothing Tom or Harry could hide from the other. At times they even felt as one while they were just hugging. It was slightly disorienting, but also a great feeling. They were never alone.

Even years later the warm fire still burned strong in them, making them feel happy and content.

Harry was glad and relieved that Tom had stopped him that day, because if he had crossed over he would have never known these feelings. As intense as they were sometimes, Harry didn't want to miss any of it.

Tom never changed and stayed the distant, cold angel he had always been, but there was so much passion hidden inside that Harry had been unaware of.

Tom was capable of love even if he didn't show it. Harry had always believed him to be a cold bastard, but now he knew Tom was just very strict and loved rules. Tom had guided the humans that way while Harry preferred a kinder approach.

They were so different, yet in ways alike. At first Harry didn't think that Tom was good, but since he was a Guardian Angel, there must be a part of him that was. Only good souls became Guardian Angels, after all.

But now it was his secret to keep, since Tom didn't want anyone to know what went on inside of him. Harry would often smile whenever he felt Tom’s feelings go haywire, knowing he would forever be the only one who knew what went on inside of Tom.

Albus had been immensely pleased by it all and both Harry and Tom started to wonder if the elder angel had messed with the Goblet. In the end it didn’t surprise them if Albus had done something.

After their error the Goblet never made a mistake again. Tom had been angry if they had been manipulated like this by the old fool, but Harry was quick to soothe his temper.

And Tom would always give in and relax in his presence.

“Tom.” Harry called out, seeing his bonded standing on the same rooftop as many years ago.

Now however Tom turned to face him immediately, a grin on his face as he turned and flew upwards, opening his arms as a silent invitation.

Harry matched his grin and flew up to him, stretching out his arms. They collided into a warm hug. And Harry smiled as he felt how happy and content both of them were.

Tom was right, even if it sounded sappy, forever would never be long enough.

 


End file.
